Little Merman AU
by JulietaInuzuka
Summary: Princess Pacifica Northwest celebrates her sixteenth birthday in the middle of the sea, but when a lighting burns her ship she depends of a certain merman to save her. Basically, did you saw the little mermaid? That. But Dipcifica. You never get enough AU's. Give it a chance!
1. Prologue

_Pacifica Northwest celebrates her sixteenth birthday in the middle of the sea, but when a lighting burns her ship she depends of a certain merman to save her. Basically, did you saw the little mermaid? That. But Dipcifica. You never get enough AU's._

Gravity Falls belongs to Disney and it's created by Alex Hirsch. The Little Mermaid and all its songs belong to Disney too.

 **So yeah, I got this idea from aquaburst07 from tumblr and I said why not. The Little Mermaid is one of my favorite Disney movies, GF is my favorite cartoon of nowadays and Dipcifica is my current OTP so I'm really putting my heart on this, so enjoy!**

 _ **Prologue.**_

From the Northwest's royal ship princess Pacifica Northwest looked amazed how the dolphins jumped up and down the surface of the sea.

Her sixteenth birthday party was, as every year, according to the tradition, being celebrated at the open sea. She didn't understand how her deceased parents could think this was fancy, especially in a foggy day like that.

She did like the sea, anyway, unlike some of the guests that were about to throw up, she loved the salty sea air and the wind blowing in her face.

"It's a perfect day to be in the sea!" she smiled proud of how well the party was going.

"Yes… very good, your majesty" said Andrew, her main butler, face green.

"King Stanford seems in a good mood, THE SHIP CAN SAIL" agreed Captain Dan, one of the few low class people aboard. And he was only there because he was the captain.

"King Stanford?" she echoed raising an eyebrow to the redhead.

"Ruler of the "mer" people, ruler of the seas!" Dan continued.

"Don't listen to this commoner, your majesty" said a random guest. "that is nonsense, there are nothing like mermaids or mermen."

"DIPPER! MABEL!" a strong voice echoed for miles underwater. "Where are those kids? SOOS!"

"I'm here, your highness." A funny looking crab swam to approach the enraged merman.

"Where are the royal kiddos?! They were going to watch the octopus fight with me! How dare they leave the king of the entire ocean like this?!"

"Well maybe they we—"

"Go find them! And if you hurry, you can join us, or whatever…"

"Sure thing, mister king!" he said happily swimming to start looking for the twins.

 **Should I include the songs? Hm… Well, please leave your opinion! Next update is directly proportional to the reviews or follows. Coming Next: Part of That World.**

… **Probably.**


	2. The Mistery of the Human World

**All right I heard you, no songs! Better this way tbh. Here you go! Thanks for all the support this story has got so far.**

 _ **The Mystery of the Human World**_

"There it is, Mabel, this is a big one" a young merman watched a sunken ship in the distance, it was way old but it was huge. The mermaid next to him squealed.

"I want to keep anything that shines!" shout Mabel twirling happily before starting to swim towards the ship "Come on Dipper!"

"You can't keep _everything_ that shines!" he replied following her.

"I'm keeping this, and this, and this… Oh Poseidon, I'm totally keeping these! How do I look?" she turned to face her twin, putting a diamond-encrusted tiara she found in her head.

"Mabel, you have enough jewelry, you are a princess" he pointed out.

"But this is _human_ jewelry!" she knew that argument would be enough for Dipper. He took the tiara for a quick inspection.

"Well, that is true…" he agreed "I wonder if they use these things the same way we do."

"Well tiaras and crowns are pretty much only useful to have them in your head."

"But what if for them it is not an icon of royalty, maybe they wear them as a punishment or something…"

"Humans must be really weird to punish someone with something so cute." The mermaid grinned taking back her crown and putting it in her bag, with the other cute things she found (Like a shiny fork!) "What do _you_ got bro? More of your nerd stuff?"

"Is being interested in a different culture something nerd?" he asked a little insulted.

"Totally!" she beamed taking his bag. "You already have like five of these!" she said taking out a shoe. "…and is this a skull? Now that is just creepy!"

"It's just for research purposes! Give me that back!" he took his bag back and tossed in the objects she took out. "It's just... I think it's amazing we are so similar and yet so different to humans."

"From the head to the waist, yeah." she agreed looking for new toys for her.

"And, have you considered that maybe they are more evolved than mermen? I mean they can survive in earth _and_ travel freely through water. And all these things, they have so many different items and machines and…"

"And you are the biggest nerd in prince history!" she giggled grabbing a bottle and storing it in the bag. "Help me out, I need to find an anniversary gift for Mermando, do you know if humans have musical instruments? He loves music!"

"Well maybe later we could ask—A SHARK!"

"Why would we ask a sh—AHH!" before she could finish her brother took her arm and dragged her away just in time to dodge a bite of a gray shark. "SWIM!"

"OH, BUT I WANTED TO FLY!"

"DON'T GET SARCASTIC WITH ME, DIPPER!"

"Dipper? Mabel?" Soos entered the sunken ship but founded it empty. "are you in here?... Hello? ...where did they go now?"

The twins emerged on the surface of the sea looking for a certain seagull.

"AHAHA SEAGULL MCGUCKET!" they found it.

"Agh, man, seriously?" complained Dipper feeling a warm, and dense liquid fall in his head. "why always me?!" he desperately tried to wash the white substance off him.

"I found two fish kids!" the seagull said laughing.

"And we found human things!" smiled Mabel while Dipper groaned. "do you know what these are?"

McGucket stood in Dipper's head and looked inside his bag, taking out a tobacco pipe.

"Ahaha, a snarfblat! Humans blow in one side to play music!"

"Music? Give it to me! I need it for Mermando!" Mabel took the pipe and handed his brother her bag, you can take whatever you want." She beamed.

"Well McGucket, what is interesting over here?" Dipper opened the bag and the seagull started sniffing inside. What for? Does seagulls even had a good sense of smell? Dipper didn't know, but the bird took out a fork.

"A dinglehopper!" he cried out. "Humans use these things to throw stuff at each others, like rocks and food and cannonballs…" Dipper looked at the fork, skeptical. The seagull continued anyway. "They come in handy in a fight."

"Fight?! Oh no, Mabel, we forgot about the octopus fight! Stan is going to kill us!"

"Oh no, it's the third time this week, we better hurry."

"Dudes!" Soos finally could catch up with them. "Stan is looking for you he's super angry and—"

"MINE MINE MINE MINE" McGucket pecked the crab happily making him scream out loud. Mabel took Soos and dived back to bottom of the ocean with Dipper following her.

"That dude always tries to eat me." Said Soos. "Maybe Stan is right and you should stay away from the surface."

"Don't worry Soos, we are too big for that seagull to eat us, right Dip?" said Mabel laughing. Dipper, on the other hand was very serious.

"I don't care about what Stan says." He said looking up to the sea foam of the waves. "He won't keep me away from the human world."

 **Done. Sorry for taking so long, I had inspiration problems and not much time to write. I'll try to upload faster the next one.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
